mutantionmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Titans
Titans are creatures mutated with Mojo to become extra powerful in a process called "Mojo Mutation." Uka Uka first taught Dr. Cortex this process in Crash of the Titans, and Cortex progressed to create a large army of loyal mutants using a modfified Evolvo-Ray. Uka Uka later used this device to mutate himself, proving not only animals can become Titans. By placing Aku Aku on a Titan's face, Crash Bandicoot has the ability to "jack" Titans, meaning he can control them while riding on their backs. After the events of Crash of the Titans, the Titans began building villages in Wumpa Island, as they haven't migrated to the other two islands (N. Sanity Island possibly being too far away and Cortex Island is uninhabitable), the most noteworthy being the Ratcicle Kingdom. In Crash of the Titans, titans cannot jump and the jump button for Crash is a Special Attack button for them. Only Battler can make a (very high) jump. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, all Titans can make a single jump. While Crash jack another Titan or Big Mojo Container, the Titan will fade away. In Power Rangers Titan series, the player create the own Titans this make only five Titan Mojo slot just like Pokemon has six slot. This Titans can evolve its own evolved form. In Power Rangers Super Titan, the new features is Super Titan Mode. Which is addition evolutionary stage. This Super Titans Form can also evolve into Hero Saiyan Mode and Hero Berserk Mode. Titans Canon Titans (can be jacked): *Arachnina (Only OTT) *Shellephant (Only OTT) *Battler (Both OTT and MOM) *Crunch Bandicoot (Only MOM) *Ee-Lectric (Only OTT) *Goar (Only OTT) *Grimly (Only MOM) *Magmadon (Both OTT and MOM) *Neo Cortex (Only MOM) *Ratcicle (Both OTT and MOM) *Rinoroller (Both OTT and MOM) *Scorporilla (Both OTT and MOM) *Sludge (Both OTT and MOM) *Snipe (Both OTT and MOM) *Spike (Both OTT and MOM) *Stench (Both OTT and MOM) *TK (Only MOM) *Uka Uka (Only OTT) *Yuktopus (Both OTT and MOM) *Titan Heroes (Only MOM) Only OTT: this Titan appears in Crash of the Titans only. Only MOM: this Titan appears in Crash: Mind Over Mutant only. Both OTT and MOM: this Titan appears in both games. Canon Mind Titans (can be jacked): *Lavadon (All Version) *Red Knuckle (All Version) *Batraa (Only PRTF) *X-CELL-R-Ray (Only GBA Version) *Discrob (Only DS Version) *Swordman (All Version and tv series) *Turtleshocker (Only PRST) *Hero Titans(Only PRST) Only PRTF: this Titan appears in Power Rangers Titan Fury only. Only PRTM: this Titan appears in Power Rangers Titan Madness only. Only PRST: this Titan appears in Power Rangers Super Titan only. All Version games: this Titan appears in all games. DS Version: this Titan appears in Power Rangers Titan Fury only. GBA Version: this Titan appears in Power Rangers Titan Madness only. Non-Canon Titans (cannot be jacked): *Armydillo *B. Honda *Bouncer *Brat *Joe Blow *K. Modo *Piguanna *Ratnician *Tiki M. *Polartooth *Phoenix *Pandebra *Jawslehoff *Spot *Whalephant *Rinostrich *Plug *Spider Monkey *Witch Doctor *Coco Bandicoot